


Lena Luthor Gets a Dog

by Lola_McGee



Series: Kara is Really Really Queer Slight AU [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's there, Dogs, F/F, Have I mentioned yet how much I love Lena Luthor?, I'm very very very sorry about this, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is my poor sad gay dramatic extra child, Nothing major or graphic, Reference to a slightly roughed up dog, Since I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: Lena Luthor decides to get a dog.  Emotions ensue.





	Lena Luthor Gets a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So, blame @littlbrother entirely for this one. We were yelling head canons at each other (like one does) and came up with several head canons about Lena Luthor owning dog, and what kind of owner she'd be. This is the result.
> 
> Also blame: "Dogs Make Everything Better" by @The Queen of the Light. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11000973 It's really cute and kickstarted our hc yelling.

Lena Luthor stops in front of the pet store, looking, briefly, at all the dogs that lined the display. Little puppy faces and eyes stare up at her, as if begging her to pay attention to them.

It’s been years since Lena’s had been around a dog. Since Lucy died. Afterwards, Lex hadn’t wanted another dog, and began his slow descent into madness; Lillian, of course, wouldn’t have tolerated a dog that was Lena’s, and Lena’s alone.

(Lucy was Lex’s dog, though Lex called her Lucifer. Lena, being the sensible one, realized that this was a stupid name for a dog and just took to calling the dog Lucy; Lex got really really mad about it.)

She wonders, briefly, whether or not she should at least peek in and check what dogs are available. She knows Kara would be thrilled. But on the other hand, Kara (her girlfriend! She giggles to herself slightly, like the love sick teenager she probably is) isn’t the only person she should think of. Does Lena want a dog? Can she effectively keep it? Or would it be another thing she sacrifices, somehow letting the dog fall into the wayside with so many other things that she cares about?

Suddenly, a distant memory comes to her. A voice. _A dog will never betray you._ Lex’s words. Lena enters the shop.  
__________________________________________________________________________

She spends about ten minutes looking around the pet shop before a bored looking teen approaches her, fake smile plastered on his face; eyes sweeping up and down her, settling unsubtly on her breasts. She supposes leers from a teen because she’s gorgeous are better than dismissive words because she’s a Luthor. 

(That doesn’t stop her from finding the kids’ name tag, _Jeremy_ , and memorizing the details she could about him. This shop is very likely to get a phone call later about sexually harassing customers [as well as coworkers, she presumes].)

After a moment of this ogling, Lena huffs, and the boy’s eyes snap up to look at her. “Can I help you?”

She puts on her own very fake smile. “Yes, well, I was thinking about adopting a dog. I don’t know if any of the ones here, though, are a good fit for me. Do you have others?”

The boy just shook his head. “No, we do not. Miss.” The “miss” is almost an afterthought, as if he just remembered something he is supposed to do when talking to a customer.

Lena buries her frustration; she’s already in this situation, so she might as well just forge ahead. “Well, then, what shelter do you work with?”

“Miss?”

Lena rolls her eyes, slightly grateful that the boy’s eyes have wandered again so he doesn’t see (though, actually, not really grateful at all and, in fact, majorly pissed about that). She rewords her last question slowly. “What’s the name of the shelter that provides the animals that you put out for adoption?”

His voice is flat, clearly uninterested. “I don’t know, Miss.”

“Well, can’t you look it up?” Laziness flickers in the kid’s eye, and Lena groans to herself. She folds her arms under to breasts, pushing them up a little, and smiles sweetly, acting a little lost. “Please?”

In five minutes she’s called her driver to take her to the shelter. And, if she stops into the shop the next day and is glad to see that Jeremy’s been fired, well, nobody needs to know, right?  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lena has to give _Sunnyvale Shelters_ credit; it’s a cozy enough space for animals waiting to be adopted. The animals are left mostly to wander around a decently sized caged off area on their own; the watchful eyes of the staff only there to ensure that nothing horrible goes wrong.

It doesn’t take long for her to be left to wander with the dogs, eyes flickering over each and every one of them, as she mentally assesses them, trying to see which ones had the intangible quality that she is looking for. And then she sees it; a dog approaching her that seems 

The dog’s white fur is well maintained, as it hobbles carefully towards her; one leg trailing behind the rest. One of its ears is noticeably shorter and more ragged than the other; it takes Lena a moment to realize it’s torn. Yet the… pure _excitement_ of meeting someone new, that grin that speaks to a hope that this time, this time things would be different; that excitement shone through. And Lena… recognizes that, a little too well. 

As she admires this dog, a staff member comes up to her. “That’s Lucy. She’s about 5 we think; has early onset arthritis, especially bad in her back left leg, and another dog took a chunk out of her ear years ago. Found her on the side of the road about two years ago. Probably got dumped because of the arthritis.” Lena barely notices that she’s on her knees, holding her hand out to this new Lucy, letting the dog bump its head against it; the soft fur (and not the fact that her heart pangs in recognition, of kindredship, not at all) bringing up tears to Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s voice cracks as she just keeps her eyes on this new dog. “She’s… perfect.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

It’s two weeks after Lena brings the newly dubbed Lucy Jr. home that Kara finally gets to meet her.

(Not without a lot of begging on Kara’s part. Kara picks up on the fact that Lena has a dog within moments of seeing her next; apparently she subtly smells like someone who’s happy with a new dog. Lena refuses, however, hoping to get her own apartment and Lucy Jr. acclimatized to each other first.)

(Not that this didn’t mean Lena is above sending Kara photos; she _is_ a Luthor after all.)

Kara’s pouting lasts until the moment that Lena opens her apartment door. Then Kara shrieks, picking up Luce (as Lena’s decided to nickname the dog) and holding her tightly, slightly hovering. Luce seems to enjoy it, and instantly falls in love with Kara. Not that Lena can blame her. Not when, after a long day of playing together despite Luce’s ankles, Lena’s phone is filled with pictures of the two of them.

(Perhaps there’s a picture or two of them flying; Luce’s tongue sticking out, her head a bit blurry as Luce tries to maneuver so she can lick Kara’s face. Lena desperately wants to discourage it, but when seeing them like that. Well, she can’t really handle such an adorable overload. That, and only that, is the reason she doesn’t stop it.)

Her favourite is one showing Luce snuggling up to Kara, head in lap, while Kara stares down at Luce, pure affection in her eyes.

(And if she posts that picture of the two on instagram titled “My two favourite girls”, well no one can blame her.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Lena, we’ll be fine! I promise! Sara’s coming over this weekend, and promises that she’s not bringing any aliens along this time. We can take care of Luce.” Kara’s pout comes in thick over the phone.

Lena sighs, knowing she’s a bit ridiculous. “I know, I know. I just… It’s going to be the longest that I’m away from her, you know? And I know she gives you that look so you’ll go flying with her, but I swear, National City is going to wonder why you’re giggling all the time and since I won’t be around, I won’t know when I can facetime, so you have to let me know. I don’t want her to miss me too much--”

Kara giggling interrupts Lena’s train of thought. “Lena, I love you, but we’ve been over this exactly 23 times. I’ve counted. Here, I’ll put Luce on the phone one more time so you can say goodbye, and then you go off on your business trip.” Before Lena responds, she can hear a rustling, and suddenly the heavy panting of a dog.

Lena’s speaks tentatively, as if she’s somehow annoyed her child. “Luce?” When she receives happy barks on the other end of the line, “You be good now, hear me? I love you. Kara’ll take good care of you.” With that, she hangs up, sitting back and trying to relax.

(And if tears well up in her eyes and her voice cracks, well it’s just because it’s allergy season. In winter. On an airplane. Definitely allergies.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

It takes three days into her ten day business trip for her to see something wrong with Luce. It’s their evening tri-daily Facetime, but instead of the usual happy grin she receives, she’s left with a dog laying on the floor, looking despondent. Kara, however, doesn’t quite see it the same way.

“Lena, she’s probably just tired. Sara went out with Luce earlier, and you know how Sara can be.”

Lena doesn’t fall for Kara’s soothing voice, however, voice bordering on hysterics instead. “But what if she’s sick? What if she thinks I’ve abandoned her? I would never, but she doesn’t know that? What if this whole trip is a big mistake? Maybe I’m actually secretly abandoning her because I’m a Luthor and that’s all I know how to do?”

Kara’s voice remains steady and calm, trying to bring Lena back to the world she lives in. “Lena, first of all, you’ll never abandon Luce. You love her so much and show so much care for her, it’s unbelievable. If I hadn’t already met you before then, I wouldn’t be able to believe that a single person, human or alien, could show so much love. Second, the trip isn’t a mistake. You’re just worried about Luce, which is perfectly fine. Finally, if you’re really really worried about her, I can fly her over; it’ll take less than ten minutes, or there about. I have to account for Luce’s knees, you know?” Lena finds herself nodding along, muttering a croaky “okay”. Kara just nods, letting her know “see you in ten.” True to her word, she’s at Lena’s window in 9 minutes and 48 seconds; not that Lena is keeping track or anything like that. 

(And if she decides to keep Luce in her room after Kara comes to visit and head back to Sara; despite the very clear “no pets” policy of the hotel, well, she just happens to play a very mean game of Hide and Seek; she has to to beat Kara.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Or at least didn't hate!
> 
> As always, kudos comments and bookmarks make my day! Especially comments since it let's me know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Also, please yell at me about literally anything (like sad hc's about Lena Luthor owning dogs and try to make me cry) either down in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders!
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day and love y'all!


End file.
